Number 8
by Neverland45
Summary: Jeb is after him, and Ender only knows this because a little girl named Angel mysteriously showed up to warn him. But what happens when Jeb gets his filthy hands onto Ender? If only Max knew that she was going to have another wingless addition to her flock. Before Nevermore. (T for safety in later chapters) After Bonzo Madrid incident.


Enders game/ Maximum Ride

**I know you guys have been waiting for an update on Dangerous! But… I just HAD to write this…**

**Sumary: Ender walks into his room at night and sees a little girl sitting on his bed. "Your next. Jeb is after you next" What's going on?**

**K guys, ive read every book BUT the end of Nevermore. Im only on page 100 and something… Ive read Enders Game AND Enders Shadow. Enjoy!**

**(BTW, Jeb is a bad guy in this fanfic… now enjoy!)**

**Might be like a 3 shot or something. Who knows.**

**BTW, im twelve and this is my first Maximum Ride FF ive ever done.**

It was another normal day, and Ender was just finishing up with releasing his Army for showers. The children smiled up at him, happy to be gone of the sweaty practices for the day. So was Ender. Why? Well, ever since he killed Bonzo Madrid, he hasn't exactly favored Battle school, let alone life _itself_, for the past few days.

Ender walked through the cafeteria, but felt like an outcast as everyone's eyes looked at him with fear. Each boy and girl was wondering who would be his next victim. After all, Ender couldn't blame them for being fearful. Besides Bonzo Madrid, he had killed Stilson when he was five… six? It was such a horrible but triumphant memory… he had done his best to put it out of his mind to forget. The young boy ignored everyone's stares as he passed, and felt grateful at those who had looked away.

Upon reaching his door, he palmed the security panel and was invited in with the open swing of the door. The blond sluggishly drug himself in, feeling worn down and pressured, the feeling he always felt, nowadays. Before… he felt somewhat happy… no, _content_. Satisfied, even. They weren't changing rules, and all Ender had to do was go with the flow. That's how he got here, by going with the flow. That's also how he made his friends, and was the best soldier anyone had ever seen.

Now? They interrupted the flow. He did what he wanted, not what he was asked. Ender talked to people, and didn't wait to be called on. Now, he made his own decisions… and not going with what everyone told him to do. But, Ender realized, making your own decisions was kind of… Scary. It could either cost you a dime, or your life. Someone else's life, even. And Ender hated to say, that he _despised_ making his own decisions… yet he loved it. Although it granted you power, it also granted you the option of making a mistake, and that was another thing Ender was afraid of.

Ender knew that he wasn't perfect, and that he made mistakes all the time. They never noticed, because he made it look like it was all part of the show. And there's another thing- _show!_ Ender wasn't even gonna think about that part of his life. Some _life_ he had, acting like a person he wasn't. He knew that he wasn't as tough and Strong and smart as everyone thought he was, no. He was pretty much the opposite, or so he thinks. But honestly? He had been putting up this front for so long, that he wasn't really sure if it was his true self or not. Was he _really _smart? Was he _actually _tough? What kind of person would he be if he never came to battle school? Surely he would have been killed by Peter before he seriously knew.

Ender shook his head, where did all these thoughts come from? Although they were true, he never really thought about any of it. The boy sat on his small bed and layed down, but quickly sat up quickly again when he felt another presence in his room. _Your paranoid… _the boy thought, but stiffened when he heard the voice of a little girl.

"no your not. You were right to feel a presence." Ender turned around and saw a little girl around six or seven sitting on the unused side of the bed. He noticed that she was wearing a baby blue dress and had big, blue eyes and short, blond curly hair. He felt shocked, because A) she couldn't have gotten in here and B) she wasn't a student of the Battle School.

"Who are you?" Ender asked, but she ignored that question. Instead she said,

"Your next. Jeb is after you next" Ender _was_ going to say something, and if the door didn't magically open, then yes, he would have. But, _because _the door magically opened, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Why? This was Battle School, and only Science explained things here at Battle School. Not magic.

_What…? How did that open…? _Those were his first jumbled up collection of thoughts, but quickly willed himself to calm down as the girl disappeared down the hall. _She must have pushed the door open when I wasn't looking… yeah, that's it._ Even Ender didn't believe himself. Ender? Not paying attention? Not likely. But the false lie seemed to calm him down.

"_your next. Jeb is after you next." _What did that mean? What was she getting at? Her Point? Who was Jeb? Ender had all of these unanswered questions seeking answers screwing with his head. They wouldn't shut up, and definitely wouldn't let him forget the run in with the little girl. …. _and to think that a little girl started this all…_ as Ender had heard, One person can do many things, but never did he think that this could include 'messing with the mind'

At first, Ender was sure that he could mask his thoughts, and he did pretty well, considering some people realizing that he wasn't as focused as usual. But that changed quickly.

"tell me your name" Ender barked, feeling slightly aggravated at the little girl. But she seemed as persistent as always and shook her head no. Ender drew his mouth into a thin line, and waited for the younger one to say something. Luckily, instead of an awkward silence- something the younger girl did not want- she told Ender something similar to the phrase earlier.

"you have to be ready! Jeb is going to get you… you cant… hes awfull… don't side with him" the end of her sentence sounded like a threat, but Ender shook it off. She jumped off the bed, and Ender could have sworn that she spoke without moving her mouth.

"_Im Angel" _he heard. But he figured that he was so tired lately by stressing over something that he shouldn't. Again, Ender made up a half hearted excuse and went with it.

'_your tired. Her mouth moved. You just… didn't see it'_ but he didn't believe himself. At all. He pictured the scene all over again and put a hand to his head, hearing her 'say' her name.

'_Im Angel'_

**Did you like it? Please tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! Follow, favorite… yadda yadda, bla blah blah.**


End file.
